What have I done?
by black to Leopard-colored eyes
Summary: School's almost out and the Cullens need to go hunting again. And fast. What will happen the day before? The story is WAY better then the suck-ish summery.
1. Days and graves

**a/n: This is my 1st Fanfiction. I hope u like it.**

**disclaimer: as much as I want to, I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer does(exept for the designer names. i made them up. Remember that!)**

EPOV

_What have I done?_ I thought in regretful pain

BPOV (1 week earlier)

In the school parking lot, I sat quietly in the shiny Volvo, waiting for Edward. He had been talking to Alice and Jasper for 5 minutes, vampire speed. Finally, he got in the car.

"What was that about?" I asked, a little annoyed. "Alice had a vision and we were planning our hunting trip around it," he said in a tone that implied he would say no more on the subject. I noticed his eyes were a deep golden.

We drove to Charlies' (we call it 'Charlies'' because I'm always at the Cullens') and walked in to the sound of another game.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said at the sound of the door. "Hey dad," I

called, heading to the kitchen.

In less than a second, Edward was next to me, holding out a granola bar. "Thanks," I said halfheartedly, making no move to take it.

"Bella, you still have human needs. You can't just ignore them." His voice was filled with concern.

"After graduation, I won't have human needs," I said calmly, "can I ignore them then?" "You won't have them to ignore." He sounded sad. "I know"

APOV

_Maybe_, I thought, glad Edward wasn't here to read my mind, _maybe I'll throw a party._

I just bought my 1,oooth pair of shoes. But not just any pair of shoes. The new Jade Wizlen dress shoes, black with a round toe, 2in heel and metal on the bottom so that they click when I walk.

I walked into my small 15ft.x15ft. closet and tried to find a spot on my 'Favorite Shoes' shoe shelf, which was over-flowing. _Maybe I should make every shelf my ' Favorite Shoes' shelf. _I was happy with my new idea, and spread my shoes out over the rug.

Each shelf had a different type of shoe, from flip-flops to stiletto 5in knee-high boots. And colors?-from black(must-have) to white(summer-style). I dropped my new Aubree handbag (OMG) and stared into the distant space of my vision.

_"Bella, you know that I love you," Edward said to Bella in a meadow. "I know." _

_Edward started to kiss Bella passionately. He stiffened after a minute. He pulled Bella back who was paler than usual._

_"Bella?!" Edward shook Bella gently._

The vision ended.

I've seen them kiss before, so, why would I have a vision about it.

I thought back to the vision I had at school.

_A cemetery. A gravestone. Bella's gravestone._

_Edward was standing there, crying red-tinged tears. The sky kept changing, light one second, dark the next. Occasionally raining. The days, who knows how many, swept by, one by one._

After school, I told Edward about it. I asked if he would tell Bella. He said no.

I thought if the visions could be connected. "Neh," I said out loud.

I picked up my handbag(finally!) and hung it on its hook.


	2. crazy wake up

**a/n sorry 4 the shortness, i dont want chapters to be to long but i want then to be a little suspencefull tho.**

**BPOV**

_Someone is running towards me, screaming. Mike Newton. More people are running, Eric, Angela, Jessica, Ben, Tyler, even Lauren. It looked like the whole school was running but me. Edward wasn't there because it was unbelievably sunny. Too sunny. _

"_Wait, where are you all going?" I asked, stopping a freshman girl. "Away from that thing!" she yelled in a high squeaky voice. I looked up past her. I screamed._

_Victoria. _

I woke up screaming to the dark gold eyes lying next to me.

"Good morning," he says. It sounded like a question. "Morning," I say sleepily. Edward just laughs.

"What time is it?" I ask, still tired. "About 7am. Charlie left an hour ago."

"I was curious..." I said hesitantly. "Yes?" "What did you hear last night?" "You said 'wait' and 'Victoria'." He said her name with a slight, low growl. "Then you screamed." He hesitated. " Do you want to talk about it?"

I turned my back to him and shook my head, drifting into a much-needed dreamless sleep.

I woke up again. Edward wasn't next to me. I sat up suddenly, making me dizzy. I saw him in the rocking chair in the corner.

I turned my head to look at my clock. 10:15.

"You hungry?" he asked, standing up. "Yes." "Get dressed. I'll make you breakfast," he said warmly

He left the room, closing the door silently. _Some time to think without him reading my eyes,_ I thought to myself.

What was with the awkwardness? He almost never seemed awkward near me. And sitting across the room? What was that about? He was always laying in my bed, even with his biweekly black, onyx eyes, for which it was almost time. Almost.

I stood up dizzily and walked over to my closet. I pulled out the first things my hands touched: a light blue sweater and a short white skirt, courtesy of Alice.

I walked across the hall to the bathroom to brush my teeth when I heard loud whispers from the kitchen. Since I knew how well Edwards hearing was, I continued to the bathroom, shut the door and pressed my ear to the floor. The kitchen was directly under the bathroom.

I heard Edward bombarding Alice with questions.

"Alice! Listen... Answer the question! ...know what she was wearing?" he whisper-screamed at Alice. "...tank-top...black ...faded jeans."

_What are they talking about?_ I asked myself. I wasn't ready to find out.

I spent the next 5 minutes brushing my never-curling-no-matter-how-much-Alice-screams-about-it hair. Ok, I had to smile at that one.

I decided I couldn't waste any more time. I rushed down the stairs, into Edwards' arms.

"I was just going to check to see if you fell out you window," he said with a slight chuckle. Alice was peering fearfully at me from behind Edward.

"Hi Alice," I said, trying not to make my realization of her fearful eyes noticable.

"Hi," was all she said.

Not realizing Edward had left, he suddenly appeared with a bowl of milk and cereal. "Thanks." "No problem."

I sat at the kitchen table, listening to the silence. The awkward silence was back, but probably not in Edwards' head. He was most likely talking to Alice.

"So..." I started to say, "what are we doing today?"


	3. too much tension

**have u noticed that im not bugging u to review? im being nice by doing that cuz some peeps hate it. but i cant type without noing what the readers think.**

**a/n:ok, if i suddenly owned twilight, could some1 tell me?**

_"So," I started to say, "what are we doing today?"_

BPOV

"Well," Edward seemed to be caught off-guard at my question. "Well, um..."

"We're going shopping!" an excited Alice interrupted him. "What?!" me and Edward said at the same time.

"What?" she said exasperated. "When was the last time we went?"

"Last week," Edward and I said in unison. "Well, um, that stuff is so last week," she shot at us. "That's when she bought that skirt, last week, and I heard you adoring that skirt in your head," Edward shot back. I blushed at the unexpected comment.

I thought I saw a flash of pain through his face. "Don't remind me." That was all he said, so fast, I'm not sure if that's what he said.

Triumph passed through Alice's face. She had won this time. I groaned. They both looked at me.

"Oh, I love those new shoes, Bella." "Alice, I've had these shoes for 5 year-" "Not those shoes, silly Bella," she is one contradicting psychic. "The ones I'm going...to...buy...you...tomorrow?"

I smiled inwardly. Tomorrow I have school and afterwards I can pretend to be sick. Charlie won't... "Don't think you will pretend to be sick. I'll just drag you there When Charlie's asleep if I have to."

Damn.

"Common Bella," Edward said, breaking my train of thought.

"Where?" was all I could say.

"To the house."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The car ride was silent.

One minuet, I saw Alice in the back seat starring at me in the rearview mirror. And the next, I saw her staring into deep space.

Edward's knuckles tightened on the wheel, turning whiter, if possible, as he saw the vision in Alice's head.

When it was apparent her vision had ended, a look of shock and confusion swept across her face as she rushed to compose her features.

As the trees zoomed by the car, the air was filled with tension. The silence was killing me.

I knew something was wrong.

The unusual tension in the air was too uncomfortable. I gulped.

I reconized the silence from when Edward was deciding to leave after my eighteenth birthday.

No. I wouldn't remember. I couldn't let myself think like that. _Everything will be alright, I_ thought. _I just need to know what's going on._

"Alice," I asked, my voice nervous, "what did you see?" "Nothing," she answered flatly.

And then I froze. I knew what it was.  
Victoria.

I gasped. "Is Victoria..." I trailed off, the horror in my voice apparent. Edwards soothing voice interrupted my thoughts. "No, love. Victoria's not the problem. It's ok, calm down." I felt relief for a slight second. "Then what is the problem?" Silence. What was Edward trying to hide from me? "If Victoia's not the problem, then what is?" I was becoming impatient.

"Nothing is wrong, love," he mumbled in an attractive, velvet voice. It was perfect. I was immediatly suspicious.

"Damn it Edward! Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" I yelled. He started to speak but I cut him off."Don't lie to me! Something's wrong and I know it is. Tell me the God damn problem!"

I was shocked to find myself yelling at him. God only knows how much I hated yelling at him.

"Alice?"

The car was silent. The unmistakable tension was getting was getting to me.

I wish Jasper was here.

"Damn it." I mumbled again, but to myself

**A/N: i want to say thanks to 4vr17Vi. i couldnt have typed this chapter ****without u;)**

**ps: have u noticed that im not bugging u to review? im being nice by doing that cuz some peeps hate it. but i cant type without noing what the readers think, so pleaze review!**


	4. The unexpected

**sorry i havent updaten in a long time. massive writers block. anyway. i was talking 2 Vi at 1am(she's in india) (i do all my writing at night) and she said to type a sentance or 2.. so i wrote off the top of my head the beginning. also, big thanx to Vi! I, literaly, couldnt rite the stori without u )**

**so here it is finaly )**

**--**

The rest of the car ride was silent.

When we arrived at the Cullens', Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted when we entered, picking me up in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Hi Emmett. Hi Jasper" I said.

"Hi Bella." Jasper replied, looking frustrated and left to go upstaires. Emmett just hugged me tighter.

"Can you put me down now, Emmett?"

"Oh-sorry." He put me down gently, going into the kitchen. Edward snaked his arm around me.

The tension from the car caried into the house. No wonder Jasper left. He would cause all of Forkes to get a giant migraine.

I wriggled my way out of Edward's grasp, ready to give him the full silent treatment. Edward didn't stop me on the way to the love seat. I sat down and folded my arms across my chest, my face still angry. It was still quiet. Alice skipped to the spiral staircase and ran up the stairs, becoming a blur. No doubt to tell Jasper. I sighed deeply.

"Emmett?" I said slowly.

He got up and sat down next to me.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" I pleaded, my face in full pout mode. It must have worked because he pulled me into a light hug. I could see Edward from this position, and he looked relieved for some reason.

"I wish I could kiddo, but I don't know what's going on either!" he said, pulling away from me. So that's why Edward looked so relieved. He was patting himself on the back for not telling Emmett either.

So if Emmett didn't know that meant Rose didn't know either, not that I was going to ask her. So Jasper knew, but he wouldn't tell me. He would just send out a wave of calm or something to make me forget.

As if on cue, Jasper and Alice were suddenly in front of me. Jasper sent out a wave of reassurance and calm. My head felt clearer now. I could think better. The others seemed to be deep in thought to. Emmett, like me, was still confused.

He cleared his throat, "I think I'm going to find Rose."

He walked to the back entrance, nearest to the garage, where Rose would probably be.

Jasper sent another wave of calm directed at me. I felt Edward sit down next to me and I ignored his presence. I was on to something. Of course Carlisle would know. The Cullens never did anything before telling him. So if Carlisle knew, Esme would know. And I knew Esme would tell me. She already thought of me as her daughter.. Would she tell me? I had a feeling that she disproved of keeping me in the dark. I glanced at the clock. Five o'clock. Esme was usually in her garden at this time.

I remembered I used to hate Jasper's gift. It never let me feel what I wanted to feel. Now I was thankful for it. Hiding a smirk, I got up. I knew Edward wouldn't follow me, until Alice saw that I found out what was going on.

I walked to the back exit where Emmett had left and put my hand on the doorknob. I paused and faced Jasper.

"Hey Jasper?" I called.

He looked up from his quiet conversation with Alice, "Yes, Bella?"

I smiled smugly at him, "Thank you."

He looked back at me confused. I just laughed softly. I saw the wheels in Edward's head turn and he stood up. He glanced at Alice. She looked back at him, just as alarmed.

I looked at Edward and slowly shook my head. I knew he wouldn't try and stop me.He sat back down, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

I nodded my head and stepped outside. No matter what was happening I would always love Edward. He was not a monster I would never judge him. It was not my place to do that.

I stepped outside into the garden. I walked around until I found Esme. She was tending the yellow rose bush. There was a stone bench next to where she was working. I sat down near her.

"Bella!" she said.

"Hello, Esme." I replied.

She put her tools down and stood up, brushing her hands on her jeans. She never wore gardening gloves. Why would a vampire need to?

She sat down next to me. I must have looked unhappy because she wrapped her arms around me in a light hug.

"Bella. I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you in so long!" she said softly..

"I've missed you, too!" I said.

She pulled away from me. She looked at me expectantly. She knew by my expression I had to say something important.

I took a deep breath. No matter what happened, I would love Edward. I would not judge Edward.

"May I ask you something, Esme?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?" she said.

I paused. Maybe I didn't want to know. Was it better to stay in the dark?

No of course it wasn't.

I met her gaze.

"Esme..."

I took another deep breath.

(thank u Vi 4vr17Vi , once again)

"Esme, do you know... what's going on with Edward? And Alice and Emmett too?"

She looked surprised.

"I asked them if anything is wrong and they acted strange. Like something is wrong and they're not telling me."

"Well honey, maybe Alice saw something or didn't see anything. You know how Edward gets when you visit Jacob and the pack." (If u were paying attention, this is during the school year, after Edward came home, b4 the proposal, so Jacob isn't missing yet.) 

Hmm, I hadn't planed on visiting Jacob. "Well, I don't have plans to visit him."

"Well, maybe they're just worried about you. Maybe Alice saw an accident."

Just then, Alice was in front of us. "Bella! I want you to see something!" she said, bouncing up and down.

I groaned. Knowing her, it was probably something I never would want to see willingly.

"Bye Esme," I mumbled , standing

"Bella!! Come on!!" Alive whined.

"Bye dear." Esme said motherly, no doubt returning to her garden.

--

Umm, was the most intelligent thing I could think of at the moment. "Umm...?"

I was not prepared for what was inside. The thing was, it wasn't inside the house. The thing that got me wasn't the pool half the size of the Olympic ones, wasn't the 5 or 6 hot tubs around it, wasn't the pounding music, wasn't the fact that the room we were in had sand on the floor like a beach, it wasn't the fact that almost everybody from school, even almost all Cullen's', were swimming, playing, dancing, splashing, and having a good time. No, definitely wasn't that.

It was the fact that Edward wasn't with me. He was across the room in a hot tub with-

"Bella!" Alice yelled in my ear. "Bella, its a pool party!"

I was speechless, almost. "Umm, Alice? Why are we here? And why is-"

"Uh, Bella. Everybody at school has been talking about this forever! Surprise!"

I was still in shock. And sad. And angry. Why in the hake would Edward-

"Argh. Come on Bella," she said taking my hand, dragging me to a door with a sign that said 'WOMAN'S LOCKER ROOM', "I bought you a new bathing suit last week. It's perfect!"

It registered as a big blur. Tears started streaming down my face. I wanted to run. Run forever, curl up under a rock and die, again.

--

OMC 

8 pages!!

You would love to know who Edward is with right? Well, I'm turning it into a separate chapter, and will hopefully post it today. Or tomorrow. Or this week. Soon. Eventualy.

BTW, I DO NOT WRITE SUSPENCE WELL... so at the beginning, big thanks to 4vr17Vi. Read her stori, 'A Midsummer's Nightmare'. Its awesome. Also her 1 bout Emmett.

Also, my other ff, 'Daybreak, is way better then this 1 :)

Later,

Blue Topaz13 (it's still me, the 1 and thankfully only Laura)


	5. the numb hole

Hey me again

**Hey me again! Blue Topaz!(me, black to leopard-colored eyes, IOW, me, Laura), so i wrote this next chap WITHOUT 4vr17Vi (Vi)'s help. Altho without u, this stori would not b this far along. Ps: they went to the pool party to relive some tension temporarily. I OWN Kaity and Milly and Claire and Yvette **

**So, continuing with chap 5... **

_**Chap 4:**_

_Tears started streaming down my face. I wanted to run. Run forever, curl up under a rock and die, again._

**Chap 5!!**

I wiped them away before Alice could notice.

She pulled me into the locker room, opening one of the lockers. She pulled out two suits, one black 2-peice and one sapphire 1-peice. "Here," she handed me the sapphire one, "take this around the corner and change. Hurry!!"

Either she took the misery in my face as sadness about the party or I was REALLY good at hiding it. I turned the corner and collapsed on the floor against the lockers. I just sat there, letting the tears come silently.

The hole wasn't back yet, although I felt numb, like an out of body experience. How could he do that? Again?

"Hey, Bella? Meet you out there, Kay?" She called from behind the lockers.

If I talked, she may check on me. "Mm-hmm" I answered.

It was almost silent. The music from the other room would have sliced my head, but I was too numb to have noticed.

Now the hole was back, I could feel it, bigger then ever, but I was too numb to notice.

**(it may sound strange from here 4 a while)**

I closed my eyes, trying to think of nothing.

After a few minutes, I re-opened my eyes. Wait, was the ceiling always so low to the floor. I stood up straight, reaching up with my hand to touch the ceiling.

Uh-oh. Where is my hand? All I see is a faint outline of it. I looked down. Ah!! Where's the rest of me? Oh, I see, barely. I'm just a faint outline with faint colors.

The floor. The floor. I'm a foot off the floor. I started to panic.

What happened to me? Why am I floating? Am I dead?

I turned around and on the floor, leaning against the lockers is me, only, I'm me. Oh great, I'm dead.

Wait, its breathing. Er...

I reach down to touch the figure. My hand goes straight though it, I mean, me... I stand up straight again.

What the hell is happening?

--

**meanwhile (right b4 Bella walks in with Alice): (3****rd**** person:)**

_Oh no. here they come. _Edward thought._ I find a vacant hot tub and Lauren, Jessica, and the new girls, Kaity and Milly, come stampeding over here, with Mike Newton following Jessica, like they were running from a bomb to the closest shelter, me. Lovely_

"Hi Edward!" Kaity said, followed by Milly. Jessica: "Hey Edward, do you mind if we join you?"

He tried to respond with a flat out 'no'. "Didn't think so," Lauren said before he could get the 'no' out.

He tried to object. "Well, I'm sort of waiting for someo-"

"You were waiting for us?" Claire and Yvette came up from behind him, climbing into the hot tub, leaning against him. Then, before he could stop them, they were all in, except Newton.

**(now its at the part** **during the time Bella's in the locker room) 3****rd**** person:**

Alice stepped out of the locker room and to the edge of the giant pool. _Hmm, 12 feet deep, _she thought. _Dang. I wanted to make a big splash._

She took a few steps back to the wall. "CANNON BALL!!" she yelled. The whole room stared at her, watching her run swiftly to the pool, creating a tidal wave, soaking everyone in a 10 foot radius. Everybody cheered.

**(Back to Bella) BPOV**

It felt like I was dreaming.

Before I could even think, I needed to see where Alice went, just leaving me alone. Shouldn't she be able to hear me not moving?

I thought of where Alice would be. I'm not sure I would be able to just waltz away from my body.

How would I get out of the room though? I'm a good 12 inches off the floor. The scenery changed.

One minute, the lockers were surrounding me and my body. The next, I was floating 12 inches above the water, in time to hear the already-soaked Alice yell 'canon ball' once again. She was running right towards me, into the pool.

I ducked from the wave, but not before it soaked me. Correction, went right though me.

I looked around. Kids everywhere where cheering as Alice broke though the surface of the water.

Before I could stop myself, I turned to the other side of the room. Before my eyes, I could see Edward with Jessica and Lauren. Not just them, but also Kaity, Milly, Claire and Yvette. They were leaning against him in the hot tub. Mike? Why is he there?

I drifted over to where Edward was, floating behind his back.

" 'Vhy do you even go out vith _Bella_," Yvette said in a heavy French accent, sneering my name, " 'ven I'm French? 'Ve are alvays in style and _Bella_" another sneer, "is so not."

Oh, I'd _love_ to see the look on his face if he could see me. I can't wait for his answer.

A loud sheik came opposite the hot tub, Lauren and Jessica.

The room silenced. "What happened?" Mike asked Jessica, but she was frozen. Lauren answered. "B...B...Bella a...appeared... b...behind Edward and...d d...disappeared. Edward spun around, staring straight at me, or though me. He scanned the room. Nothing. He couldn't find me. I stayed silent with the rest of the room.

He jumped out of the hot tub, finding Alice still in the pool.

I thought, oh no. What if Alice and Edward sees my body in the locker room? I drifted behind them, listening for fragments of the conversation.

**There, happy? I am. A nice chapter (hopefully). I'll tri to update soon. **

**I told u it got weird. It still is weird. It will be weird. Btw, Bella's having an out of body experience. I never had 1, but my mom had 2.**

**-B.T. (b.t.L.c.e. or, Laura :)**


	6. What have you done?

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm kinda fused about everything. Life, school, tests, funerals. My gerbil died last week.  
****I've had this for a while, just sitting here, sorta forgotten. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own the following poem:**

**Roses are red  
****Violates are blue  
****I don't own the rights to Twilight  
****And neither do you!  
****All I own is a copy  
****Not 1, but 2!!(Really I do, you should see the 1 read, its all torn up and has tape on it and stuff. The other has never been opened; I put it in a vacuum-sealed bag!!!)**

_**Chap 5 **_

_**I thought, oh no! What if Alice and Edward see my body in the locker room? I drifted behind them, listening for fragments of the conversation. **_

Chap 6! +:+=_-_=+:+

Being able to drift 2 inches (literally) from them, some of the conversation was heard.

"Why did you leave her, Alice!?! You should have waited." Edward said softly and angrily.

"I thought she would be ok to put on the suit by herself. If she fell, we would have heard."

Walking barely at a human pace, they rushed to the locker room. Edward didn't even hesitate, though the sign on the door clearly said 'WOMAN'S'.

I reached my body before they could. It, well, I, was still breathing. Edward and Alice were there a second later. When they saw me, they froze.

"Bella...' Edward whispered, On the verge of non-existent tears. Alice gasped, having the same expression as Edward. I, me and my body, remained silent.

**(by the way, Bella has not tried to talk since she left her body.)**

Edward staggered over to my body and dropped to his knees. His expression was pained. He thought I was dead. Or close to it.

He carefully hugged my body close to him, dry-sobbing and whispering my name. "Oh Bella... Bella.... why?... oh...Bella...," over and over

I wanted to do nothing more then hold and comfort him. To tell him everything's ok. But it wasn't. They think I'm dead. He thinks I'm dead. But I know I'm not dead. Amn't I? (aren't I?)

I crawled over to him, and for some reason, I didn't go though him like I did my body.

I curled into his side and started to sob quietly to myself.

He kept gasping and dry-sobbing. Alice joined him on the floor, on his other side. They could probably see the gentle rise and fall of my chest.

I threw my arms around him and started to sob louder. He jumped a little and stared at me. Or threw me. Or the general direction of me.

Alice was too busy sobbing to notice his change of state.

"Alice," he said. "Did you hear that?" He stared unblinkingly at/threw/near me.

"What?" she said, looking up at him?"

"Eye, vhat are you doing...?" Yvette said upon entering the locker room, looking pinkish. She gasped at the sight of Edward and Alice. For all I knew, she wanted me dead. Then, she dropped on the floor and threw her arms around Edward. "See, I knew you hated her as much as I did, but I never thought you'd kill her!!" She said, hugging him tighter.

Rage filled him from her words, so poisonously spat towards me and lovingly to him. Fire burned in his eyes, not like what I'm used to. He was growling profanities at her when she backed off in time to see Milly and Lauren come in, with the same pink glow as Yvette. But, unlike her, Milly rushed over to Alice and m (my body..?) and started asking questions, not wanting to face Edward, knowing that he loved me. Lauren, on the other hand, opened the locker my head had rested on, until discovered, and pulled out her bag. She flipped her short blond hair to him and walked out without a spoken word, but that was enough. Edward shoved Yvette away from him and me/my body..? and pulled into a hunters' crouch.

"Edward, no!" Alice yelled to him, but he was too lost in his rage. He growled sharply, freezing Lauren halfway out the locker room. He was ready to spring when I knew that somehow, I had to get through to him.

"Stop Edward! This isn't you!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, almost blacking out at the scene set before me.

Yvette stares at Edward. Lauren is too shocked and scared to move. Milly peaked up at Edward for a few seconds. Alice is staring into a vision. Edward. Edward is...I don't know.

Edward is many things. But now, he's locked in a crouch, searching the room. Listening for any sound that might hold any resemblance to me. Fire not yet forgotten. Never will. "Bella." He whispered.

"Edward, we should take her to Carlisle." Alice said after about and minuet of silence.

"Get them out," he said back to her, for only her to hear, except me. His eyes now zoned in on Yvette, huddled in the corner. "Get out!" he said threw his teeth. She scrambled to the door, Lauren hot on her heels.

Milly lingered by my body. "Is she going to be ok?"

"I hope so. I think you should leave." Alice said calmly and quietly. She stood slowly. She circled around Edward, giving him a wide berth, and scurried out the door.

"Edward. We need to get her to Carlisle. Now."

"Alice," he said, moving towards me/my body. "What do you think happened?" I mean, why here, now? Why her?" He sounded heart-broken. I drifted over to him and curled up on his knees.

"Honestly, I don't know."

**Short on words, Je pense. ****I haven't had time. I'l think of something. For now, this is NOT where I want the story.**

**Where do you think I want it be in 5 chapters?? I need ideas. **

**-Laura**

*****_Thankx to 4vr17Vi for posting this chapter :)_


End file.
